DatexSana Blood Bath
by BindedInChains13
Summary: Yukimura, who was completely hung over from another party, finds Masamune asleep next to him. Hoping it would be a normal morning but Masamune attacks him, and worse off he has a gun in his pocket? What does he need it for?


**Blood Bath**

Once again the annoying ringing of the alarm clock drove Yukimura mad. The days were too long and the nights were too short. Especially when Yukimura ended up being attacked by Masamune. He only got about 3 hours of sleep when Masamune decided to finally let go of him after their little "party". Yukimura swore under his breath as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock, finally silencing its annoying ringing. Yawning, he slightly moved his arm in an attempt to sit up but a voice halted his progress.

"Don't move." It mumbled. Yukimura slightly looked at the other side of his bed to see Masamune giving him a nasty glare with his one eye. Oh yes, Yukimura made sure he would be twice as tired as he was. Ignoring Masamune, Yukimura sat up, earning a hard slap from a pillow.

"What the fuck dude. I told you not to move and what do you do?"

"I moved." Yukimura whispered in response. Masamune groaned as he sat up, completely hung over from the party they had. Yukimura made a mental note to kill Motochika and Keji later for bring alcohol to the house to begin with.

"Oi Yukimura." Masamune fumbled, lisping on a few words from exhaustion. Yukimura threw a glance at him but suddenly, Masamune tackled him back onto the bed before Yukimura could get up.

"What are you doing?" Yukimura snapped as Masamune began planting all kinds of kisses on Yuki's neck.

"Working off the sake." Masamune snickered as he worked his way to Yukimura's lips. Ever so slightly Masamune forced their mouths to join, his tongue dancing along Yuki's teeth. The kiss lasted for a long time, until finally Yukimura pushed Masamune back, gasping for breath. After a few seconds Masamune had control again and resumed devouring Yukimura. It started getting out of hand when Masamune began biting at his tongue, but defenseless Yuki couldn't do anything.

'_Yukimura close your eyes and reach into my pocket_.' Masamune said in the depths of his mind. Yukimura was confused by the sudden demand and the fact that Masamune had slept in his jeans to begin with.

'_Why_?'

'_Cause I said so._' Masamune retorted. Yukimura sensed the urgency in Masamune's demanding tone and finally did as he asked. Without parting lips, Yukimura slyly slid his hand to Masamune's side pocket and grabbed a metal of some sort. It felt cool against Yukimura's skin but he couldn't tell what it was. Yukimura slightly felt its contents until he felt something give away what it was. A trigger. Masamune had a gun in his pocket.

'_Hide it behind your back. Don't let go of it_.' Masamune's mind tensed. Very swiftly Yukimura did so and the gun began to cool his back. Masamune, with his inhuman strength, flipped Yukimura over like an egg, lifted the back of his shirt, and began placing more kisses on his back. Yukimura let out a large moan, causing him to almost drop the gun, as Masamune took a bite out of Yuki's back.

'_Hand it here.'_ Yukimura swallowed back his swear words as he dropped the weapon into Masamune's palm. Masamune smiled as he took another nip at Yuki's back, chuckling as he let out another seducing moan. Suddenly with lightning speed Masamune sat up, the tip of his gun landing on a demons open mouth.

"I don't appreciate being interrupted." Masamune said. The demon this time was hideous. It was a sickly green color, its eyes pulsing a disturbing red color. It stood on its hind legs, a sharp tail wagging back and forth. It snapped in a sudden rage but Masamune was faster. He continued to pull the trigger on the monster, leaving multiple bullet holes in it. Masamune swiftly pulled a second gun out of the opposite pocket and began shooting the demon with amazing skills that made Magoichi look like poor aimer. Finally the demon collapsed, dying from the sheer blood loss.

"Masamune-sama!"

"Danna!" Sasuke and Kojuurou both burst into the room, concern licking their very being.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Masamune chuckled, blowing the steam off the tip of his gun.

"Another demon?" Kojuurou whispered as he examined the now rotting corpse.

"A simple blood bath." Masamune responded. Yukimura sighed, rubbing his aching back.

It was too early in the morning for this.


End file.
